Saving Her
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Annabeth got kidnapped by Luke. And Percy's looking for her. Percabeth and a little Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! So yeah. I wrote this out of boredom. I should be studying for my midterms but nooo. I made a Percabeth fanfic. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

"We are lost aren't we?" I asked Grover.

We're on a mission to rescue Annabeth who had been kidnapped by Luke yesterday. And since yesterday, Grover and I have been looking for her nonstop. We practically pestered Chiron, our camp activities director to give us permission to rescue her.

"The cabin should be around here somewhere." Grover told me.

"G-man, I left this rock to mark our starting point." I held up a smooth rock that's perched on a boulder.

"That can't be right…" Grover trailed off. Suddenly, we heard a twig snapped behind the bush. We prepared ourselves against that thing that made the sound. I brought out Riptide and began my approach towards the bush. I was about to slash my way over the bush when a giant dog, black as a nightmare bounded up and started to lick my face.

"Mrs. O' Leary?"

"Hey Percy!" on the back of the giant dog are my two friends, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Thalia Grace, son of Zeus. It took me awhile to calm Mrs. O' Leary down and to get the dog drool off me. "What brings you guys here?" I asked them.

"You're not the only one who pestered Chiron to rescue Annabeth." Thalia told me.

"We shadow-travelled to get here." Nico pointed out to Mrs. O' Leary who's chasing her tail around.

"But do you guys know where is the cabin? We got lost." Grover admitted.

"Hey G-man, you tried your best." I assured him. I don't want him to be chewing off some random stuffs here In the forest.

"Not really, but we saw a cabin near here. I don't know if it's Luke's cabin or something." Nico told me. I'm gonna kick Luke's butt big time.

"Okay then, lead us there Nico!"

"Percy, let's call it a night shall we? We've been up searching since yesterday. You need to be in good condition to face Luke." Grover told me. I looked at him and realized he's right. We've been up since yesterday looking for Luke's cabin. Giving up, I slumped down against the nearest tree and began snoring.

"Why don't I take the first watch." Thalia told Grover. He nodded and slumped down nest to me. She also told Nico to get some rest.

"_Percy!" Annabeth called out._

_Luke chained her arms and legs. There are bruises and cuts on her body. Her bronze knife lay on her cell away from her reach. _

"_Percy will never find you." Luke mocked_

"_He will find me." Annabeth told him. Luke approached Annabeth and slapped her. The impact was too much for her. She crumpled to the floor. "That's for you to shut up." Luke said and left her cell._

"_Percy…" Tears rolled down Annabeth's face and she lost consciousness._

I woke up with sweat trickling down my forehead. Annabeth is in trouble and we need to find her fast.

**So what do you guys think? Please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! An update on the story. The funny thing behind this update is that I managed to finish chapter while Calculus class is on-going. Well, math is boring! XD So anyway, yeah. chapter 2's up and Percy got an unexpected visit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

I told Nico that I'll take the first watch since I'm still troubled by my dream. I was about to lean against the tree when I saw a snowy owl perched on the branch. It's big amber eyes held my sea-green ones. A moment later, the owl took off. Somehow I sensed that it wants me to follow it. I stood up and told Mrs. O'Leary to stay and guard the others and followed the bird in the forest. The owl lead me to an open clearing where apparently, someone is waiting. Someone I'm dreading to face.

"Lady Athena." So that explains the owl.

"Hello Perseus Jackson." She greeted me. The owl that brought me to her is now perched on her shoulder. "I believe that you're on a quest to save my daughter?"

"Yes. She's been missing since yesterday." I informed her.

"And I believe that you're looking for Luke Castellan's cabin?" she asked again. Are we playing 20 questions?

I was about to ask her how she knew. Oh right. she's a goddess. Of course she knew. My brain is full of seaweed. "Yes". Being around Annabeth's mother makes me really nervous.

"Well, Percy, what do you plan to do now?" a familiar voice asked. And that's when my dad, Poseidon appeared beside Athena.

"Hey Dad." Seeing Poseidon and Athena standing side by side is new. I mean, they are enemies for who knows how long. The only time when they cooperated is when they invented the chariot. My dad invented the horses while Annabeth's mom invented the chariot.

"I… I mean, we are gonna go and save Annabeth." I told them. At that moment, I knew my feelings for Annabeth is out of the bag.

"Oh spare me Percy." Athena said in an annoyed tone.

"Now, enough of that. We're here to give you gifts that can aid you in rescuing Annabeth." Poseidon said.

"Your friend, Nico told you that he found a cabin in the woods right?" Athena asked.

"Yeah and?"

"That's the cabin that you are looking for. But it'll take 2 days to reach it." Athena continued.

"2 days? But Annabeth will –" I was cut off by a stern look from Athena. I will not wait for two more days to find Annabeth. Because by the time we reach her, she'll be…

I shook my head. I don't want to think about Annabeth's death. There's no way I can let that happen. I can't live in a world without her in it. I'm going to make sure she will be safe in my arms again. And I will never let her go again.

"Calm down Percy. I brought Blackjack and his friends to help you reach the cabin by tomorrow." Poseidon assured. As if emphasizing his point, two winged horses appeared in the clearing.

"_Yo, boss!" _Blackjack greeted me. Hey, when you're the son of Poseidon all equestrian animals are your friends. I smiled at Blackjack. That Pegasus can get you to your destination pretty fast in exchange for either tons of sugar cubes or a truckload of hay.

"So that leaves my gift."Athena said. She tossed me a container. I took off the lid and immediately recognized the contents.

"Greek Fire."

"Someone's been paying attention in battle strategy class." She told me in a rather annoyed tone. Hey, if it weren't for Annabeth, I'll be someone who rushes into things with planning. Oops, I'm already one of them. Anyway, I'll explain what is a Greek Fire. Greek Fire is an explosive device that when thrown, it will explode upon contact, blasting at wherever it was thrown, it will blast it to smithereens.

I carefully placed the container holding the Greek Fire in my pocket.

"You better get going Perseus Jackson. Better get Annabeth back." Athena told me. As if proving her point, she erupted in flames, igniting my shirt.

"Goodluck Percy." Poseidon winked at me and vanished, extinguishing my flaming shirt and leaving the scent of the ocean behind.

**What do you guys think of the chapter 2? Review please! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just finished typing chapter 3. I finished chapter 3 again during Calculus class. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I really appreciated all your reviews ^_^ Love you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" Grover asked from behind. I looked back and saw my bestfriend, on the verge of throwing up. I forgot. He's also afraid of heights.

"Close." After inspecting him, I said "Maybe you should've joined Thalia and Nico with Mrs. O' Leary". Shadow-travel is way faster than flying on the back of a Pegasus. Thalia is afraid of heights. He he, considering she's the daughter of the Lord of Sky. She decided to go with Nico and tried Shadow-traveling. If you're afraid of fast travel and of the dark, then I don't recommend Shadow-Travel for you.

Grover was about to say something when we saw a streak of lightning in the sky. There's no one alive that can produce lightning except Thalia and her father. The pegasi began to speed up towards the direction of the lightning. I knew Thalia and Nico arrived at Luke's cabin and are now fighting off Luke's minions.

We managed to land safely near the cabin. We heard the clash of swords and howls. When we reached the clearing, we saw an army of the undead battling Luke's minions plus Nico and Thalia. Hundreds of hellhounds, dracaenae and other monsters whom I can't remember their names were fighting Thalia and Nico. I sliced my way towards them with Grover playing tunes on his reeds.

"We got no time for this." Thalia said. She called out lightning again and struck all the monsters down, clearing a path for us to pass through to reach the door. Some monsters are still on their feet. We were about to strike them down when I heard a scream the both pierced the night and my heart.

"Annabeth!"

Anger plus Curse of Achilles equals one mean monster killing machine. I sliced my way so fast that Thalia and the others have to dodge the monsters being sliced. I just finished off a hellhound when Luke appeared.

"Hello Percy. What brings you here?" Luke asked innocently.

"Enough chit-chat Luke, where's Annabeth?" I demanded.

"Why, that's no way to talk to your host." Luke snapped his fingers. One of his minions appeared holding Annabeth by her hair. Grover and Nico tried to restrain me. That's just too much for my heart to bear. Every part of her body is covered with bruises. There are cuts on her face and her arm is bleeding. There are also whip marks on her back.

"What did you do to her?" Thalia growled. She made a move towards Luke but Nico stopped her.

"There's nothing fun than seeing others in pain, don't you think so?" Luke smiled. "Tyler, give the girl to them. She's of no use to us anymore."

Tyler shoved Annabeth towards us and I quickly caught her before he hit the ground. Thalia, Nico and Grover immediately rushed to my side and helped me with Annabeth. Thalia held her while I took off my shirt and used it to fix up Annabeth's bleeding arm. Grover took out ambrosia from his pack and gave it to Annabeth.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet…" Luke taunted. I finished bandaging up Annabeth's arm, stood up and faced Luke. "You're gonna pay." With that, I charged in with Riptide.

**Sorry if there are wrong grammar. I'm really sleepy when I was typing this. Review review! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! I'm back with chapter 4! Sorry it took awhile. I'm too lazy to type in chapter 4. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! *hands snowflakes-shaped cookies to everyone who reviewed* The story is near the end so I would really like to thank all the reviewers who took time in reading and posting their reviews here. ^_^ Oh and sorry. Because I keep on writing short. I didn't know that it was short. So yeah. ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. ;)**

Chapter 4

Riptide clashed with Backbiter, Luke's half steel, half-celestial sword.

"Have you been practicing lately Percy? You seemed to be out of practice." Luke sneered. He was one of the best sword fighter in camp. I tried to inch Riptide closer to Luke but he held me on a stand-still. Luke's army started to close around us but Luke told them off "I'll handle him."

I knocked Bakcbiter out of Luke's hands, slammed him on the ground and inch Riptide down on his throat. "Give up Luke."

"Oh I wouldn't do that Percy if I were you." Luke sneered. He kicked me in the stomach. I managed to scramble back to my feet, clutching my stomach when I heard Annabeth scream. Luke pressed something that looks like a button to activate the shock. Just then, I noticed Annabeth got something like a bracelet that's emitting sparks of electricity.

"Call it off Luke!" Thalia screamed.

Luke then pressed the button and immediately, the shock stopped leaving Annabeth unconscious. Thalia tried to fiddle with the lock in the bracelet but it won't budge. Nico tried to break it using his Stygian sword but failed. "Only Celestial Bronze can break it." Luke told them.

I immediately threw Riptide in their direction and Grover caught it. "Curses. I forgot, your sword is Celestial Bronze." Luke told me angrily. Nico brought Riptide down onto the bracelet and the bracelet broke. I smiled but it quickly disappeared when Luke _brought Backbiter down onto my throat._ "Any last words, Jackson?" he snarled at me.

"This." I grabbed the container that contains the Greek Fire and threw it at Luke's cabin. It exploded as soon as it came in contact with the cabin, enveloping the whole cabin in bright orange flames. I used it as a distraction for me to kick Luke and race towards Thalia. "Kill them!" Luke commanded his minions. As the minions approach us, Nico struck his sword onto the earth.

"Serve me." He called out.

At once, hundreds of skeletal hands began crawling out from the earth. It's a bad thing that Luke's cabin is somewhere near a graveyard so expect to have zombies ten times the number of zombies in the final wave in PVZ. Skeletal soldiers appeared with swords and clubs at hand. I think it's a medieval graveyard but whatever. I hope those zombies can buy us some time to escape Luke. But Nico collapsed due to his energy being drained by summoning the dead. Grover caught him.

"Let's go." I told them while I grabbed Annabeth from Thalia. Thalia immediately rushed to Nico's side and began to feed him ambrosia. I called out to the pegasi.

"_Blackjack! Porkpie!"_ while Nico managed to call out Mrs. O' Leary before passing out.

The sound of wings beating filled my ears and the next thing I knew, the two winged horses landed on either my side.

"_Yo Boss, we're ready to go?" _Blackjack asked.

"_Let's get her out of here!"_ I told him while pointing at Annabeth. She's now sleeping after getting that bracelet off of her. I quickly positioned myself on Blackjack's back while Grover assisted Thalia in carrying Nico. They both climbed on Mrs. O'Leary's back. Mrs. O' Leary then stood up and drive head first onto the tree while Blackjack and Porkpie took off into the air.

"Noooooooo!" Luke screamed. He stared us as we flew farther from the cabin.

I looked behind us and saw the fire in the cabin was put out. I sighed in relief. We're okay and we got Annabeth back. I stared at her bruised face and blamed myself for what happened to her. If only I protected her more, none of this would happen to her.

"Sea…weed… Brain." She mumbled in her sleep and smiled. I fixed her hair so that it won't obscure her face. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Hang in there Wise Girl. I love you." I whispered.

**What do you guys think? :D I'll try to post chapter 5 soon! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another update! Sorry it took so long. I got writer's block plus school works are kicking in. So I only got today to update my story. Thank you to those who waited for this update and to those who placed this story in their favorites. Don't forget to click the Review option after reading! ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO series.**

Chapter 5

Blackjack and Porkpie arrived at camp faster than you can say Poseidon. After telling them that they will have all the sugarcubes they desire, Blackjack and Porkpie went back in the stables. Mrs. O' Leary is now sleeping near a tree where Thalia is still supporting Nico.

"I'll go get Chiron." Grover said as he took off to find the centaur. Thalia went closer to Annabeth who is still in my arms. She tucked away a strand of Annabeth's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Luke changed so much." Thalia broke the silence.

"I know…" I told her. Luke used to care for Annabeth ever since she was seven years old. It's really hard for Thalia to accept the fact that he went into the dark side and tortured Annabeth to the point where she's only mere inches from death.

Just then, Grover appeared with Chiron, in his centaur form. He strode over to where me and Thalia standing and looked at Annabeth.

"Percy, will you take Annabeth to your cabin? Seems that your cabin is nearer compared to the infirmary. I shall work on her there." Chiron told me. He turned and saw Nico passed out and leaning against a tree. "Thalia, I want you to escort Nico to his cabin. Stay with him until he regains consciousness."

Thalia immediately supported Nico and went off to Hades' cabin. Grover and I followed Chiron to my cabin which is just past the forest. My cabin's the farthest among the male side of the gods. Grover opened the door for ma and I set Annabeth down on my bed. Chiron told me to go fetch some water and a towel for Annabeth's fever. I quickly dashed off the sink and quickly filled a basin of water. After that, I dashed to my cabinet to grab a towel, placed it in the basin and went back to Chiron who is busy working his healing magic on Annabeth. He grabbed the towel and told me and Grover to wait for him outside of the cabin.

Grover can tell that I'm really restless. Satyrs can read other people's emotions. Together with our empathy link, Grover can pretty much read my emotions like the back of his hand. I keep on walking back and forth in front of my cabin while Grover sat on a tree branch, watching me like I'm some tennis match. I wanted to yell at Chiron to heal her faster. I can't take it whenever I see Annabeth like that. She went through so much now. And I don't plan on losing her. Not on my watch.

"Percy?" Grover asked.

"What?" I snapped back at him.

"Just calm down. Chiron's doing everything he can to save Annabeth. We'll be able to see Annabeth all patched up again." Grover assured me. I smiled in his direction.

"Thanks G-man."

I was about to resume my pacing when I heard the door creaked open and Chiron appeared looking tired.

"Annabeth's gonna be fine. It seems that you managed to rescue her on time." Chiron told us. I sighed in relief. Annabeth's gonna be okay.

"Chiron, you wouldn't mind if I watch over at Annabeth? I need your permission to let her stay in my cabin for a while." I asked. I wasn't going to let Annabeth out of my sight again.

"Sure. I won't mind. Now if you excused me." Chiron said and took off for the Big House. Grover and I entered the Poseidon cabin and saw Annabeth, fast asleep on my bed. Grover sighed in relief.

"I better be going now Percy." With that, Grover waved and took off to the forest to find his girlfriend, Juniper. I was about to walk towards Annabeth when somebody tapped on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Athena.

"Lady Athena…"

"Looks like you managed to save my daughter in time." She said.

"Yes." Man, I hate the way Athena makes me nervous.

"You promise you won't let anything happen to her again?" She asked while giving me a stern look.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Then there won't be any more problem with me leaving my daughter to you, Perseus Jackson." She told me.

I couldn't believe it. Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom and Annabeth's mother, telling me that. "I don't mean to rude but… did you eat something bad?" I asked her.

"No I didn't eat something bad." She rolled eyes. "You take care of my daughter now. If I see that something happened to my daughter again, I won't hesitate to turn you into ashes." She said. She turned around and started to glow. I quickly closed my eyes so I won't be disintegrated in Athena's true form.

After the light subsided, I opened my eyes and saw a feather that belongs to an owl; Athena's sign. I scooped up the feather and walked towards my bed where Annabeth is still fast asleep. I smiled down at her peaceful face. She's safe now and that's all that matters to me. I brushed a few strands of her hair and tucked them behind her ear. I'm thinking of sleeping in the opposite bunk but instead, I grabbed a chair and positioned myself beside the bed. I held Annabeth's hand and kissed her in the forehead.

"Sleep well, Wise Girl" I whispered. She then smiled in her sleep.

Then fatigue took over my body and I fell asleep, leaning on my bed and still holding her hand.

**What do you guys think? Please review! It would really mean so much to me.^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. I'm back! Sorry for the late update. Been very busy with school plus writer's block. So here's the last chapter for this story. I want to grab this opportunity to thank each and everyone who took time to read and review in this story of mine. :)**

Chapter 6

Sunlight woke me up from my dreamless sleep. I groaned because my back hurts. Hey, try sleeping while leaning on my bed. Anyway, I stood up and stretched my joints until I heard them cracked. Man, that felt good.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain"

I stopped stretching and looked over at my bed. Annabeth is already awake, staring at me. I grabbed her hand.

"Hey Wise Girl" I smiled at her. She wanted to sit up but ends up wincing in pain because her movement had triggered the pain on her injured arm.

"Easy, Annabeth! You're still injured." I told her while helping her lie down again. She sighed and let me adjust her on my bed. Her arm is slowly healing but it's still in pretty bad shape. Her knife lay on my bedside table. It's a good thing I managed to rescue her on time, otherwise she'll be in very big trouble. And I'm also gonna get in trouble with Athena for not saving her in time. I still have to confess to her my feelings but I don't think it's the right time for it with Annabeth being sick.

I felt her forehead . Her fever is coming back because she managed to trigger her arm. I quickly grabbed a clean towel and a basin. I filled the basin with water and placed the towel. I went back and placed the towel on Annabeth's forehead.

"Percy" Annabeth called my name. I stopped dabbing her forehead with the towel. Her tone had urgency that quickly made me stop with what I'm doing. "Yeah?"

"It's not your fault that I ended up like this." she said.

"Hey now, don't-"

"No, I want to. I want to tell you that it's not your fault that I got kidnapped. I know you, Seaweed Brain. You'll blame yourself for what happened." She started to sweat again. Explaining drains her energy quick. I grabbed the towel again and started to wipe off her sweat.

"I didn't mean to make you worried." she told me. Her stormy eyes are filled with tears.

"Hey now. Don't tire yourself out. It's no one's fault. Let's just put it behind us alright?" I smiled at her. I hugged her carefully so not to cause her anymore pain. "You know, Thalia's been worried sick about you. I should call her. You rest up, Wise Girl." I told her. I stood up and walked out of my cabin. As soon as I closed the door, I saw Grover, Nico and Thalia leaning on a tree.

"Percy! Is Annabeth okay?" Thalia asked as she stood up and ran towards me with Grover and Nico trailing behind.

"Yeah, I'll give you guys time to catch up with each other." I told her as I opened again the door of my cabin. As soon as the door is open, Thalia immediately ran inside and carefully hugged Annabeth.

"You had me so scared Annabeth. Don't you ever do that to me again." Thalia sobbed while Annabeth patted her on the back with her good hand. Grover and Nico approached the girls. I stood leaning on my door frame

"Hey Annabeth!" Grover called out and went to hug Annabeth as soon as Thalia let her go. Nico had his arm around Thalia. Grover then moved out of the way for Thalia and Nico to hug Annabeth more. Thalia's so happy that Annabeth made it through. Hey, you would be happy too if your bestfriend made it from a near-death experience. I just smiled at the group. Seeing Annabeth happy will also make me happy too. Jeez, there goes the "love" part again. Grover noticed me staring at Annabeth.

"Hey guys, I'm going out for a bit. Percy and I have to feed the pegasi" Grover informed them. He gave a quick hug to Annabeth, nodded to Thalia and Nico and dragged me out from my cabin.

"We're gonna feed Blackjack?" I asked him once we are out of the cabin.

"No. I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked him again.

"About Annabeth." Grover said while leaning on a tree. "You like her don't you?"

"I… well.." I stammered. No one knows that I like…. No wait scratch that, love Annabeth. But because of the empathy link Grover made between us, he could pretty much read my emotions like the back of his hand.

"Spare me Percy. I'm not gonna kill you for liking Annabeth. But I got only one thing to say Percy." Grover said.

"Really? Then what is it?" I asked.

"Go for it."

"Go for what?"

"Tell Annabeth that you like her! You like her don't you? Then go tell her!" Grover exclaimed.

"I… I guess you're right G-man. I should tell her." I made up my mind. I am going to tell her that I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon love Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Although, I'm still worried about Athena. She'll probably blast me to smithereens because I like her favourite daughter.

"_I leave her to you. Don't mess up or else"_

I turned around and saw nothing. I swear I heard Athena's voice right now. Maybe it's just the breeze. I just shrugged it off. Grover and I started to go back to my cabin. We passed by the pavilion and grabbed food from the Poseidon table. Other campers are starting to get of their cabins to eat breakfast but I won't let Annabeth eat outside; with her still recovering, she'll just eat at my cabin. We grabbed chocolate chip cookies, Annabeth's favourite, some toast, fried eggs, some bacon and orange juice. Grover carried the tray while we head back to cabin three. I opened the door and saw Thalia and Annabeth talking, catching up on things. Nico's nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's Nico?" I asked Thalia.

"He headed back to his cabin. Still catching up with sleep." Thalia informed us.

"Ohh."

"Breakfast in bed Annabeth!" Grover exclaimed while setting down the tray filled with food.

"Speaking of breakfast, I'll head now to the pavilion. You rest up well Annabeth!" Thalia said while hugging her bestfriend.

"And I have to go to meet Juniper." Grover said. With that, Thalia and Grover exited the cabin leaving me and Annabeth alone.

"Breakfast in bed? That's so sweet of you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled. She slowly sat up without triggering her arm. I felt her forehead. Good, her fever's gone. I helped her eat breakfast. I wasn't hungry so I didn't get for my food. I gave my food to Annabeth, seeing that she needs to eat.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Can we go to the lake?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey now. You're still not in good shape for a walk" I told her.

"Please, Percy?" Annabeth pleaded with her puppy eyes. She knew I would fall for it sooner or later. I sighed and got up. I stretched 'till I heard them cracked.

"Alright but I am gonna carry you." I told her. I want to give her a piggyback ride but her arm is still healing. She'll just end up having a terrible fever.

"Okay." She smiled as I lifted her from my bed. Good thing the lake is near my cabin. So I carried Annabeth, bridal style as we(meaning I have to walk since I'm carrying Annabeth) walked towards the lake. She buried her head on my chest. I only hope she won't laugh because she can hear my heartbeat beating fast. Once we reached that same old tree where we hang out during the afternoons, I set her down with her back leaning on the tree's trunk. I sat down beside her. We both stared at the lake. The silence is comfortable.

"Annabeth?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Okay, that was pretty lame. Of course she isn't. She's got an injured arm for Zeus' sake. I was afraid of asking the "question". I fear that she won't like me back too.

"Yes. I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"I…umm… been meaning to tell you this." I started. I can only hope she'll feel the same way about me.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"I… I really like you Annabeth. Not as a friend, More than just a friend and more than as my bestfriend." I confessed. I turned to look at her only to find her gray eyes glistening with tears. Oh gods. The last thing I wanna do is make her cry. Athena's so gonna turn me into ashes later.

"Oh gods Annabeth… I'm sor-"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain, Percy! I like you also!" She smacked my arm. I blinked at her. "I like you for a long time but was afraid that you won't like me back. After what happened with Luke, I thought I was going to die. To spend my afterlife re-routing in the Underworld. But you came and saved me. Thank you." She said with a smile. Her tears that she held were starting to fall. I wiped a tear from her face.

"Hey now, what matters is that your safe." I assured her.

"I know. Thanks Seaweed Brain." She smiled at me. Then I did what I have to do. I gave her a quick kiss on her. I broke up and shot an apologetic look at her direction.

"Seaweed Brain." She said. Then she kissed me. Our kiss lasted a few minutes before we broke off due to air. Then she rested her head on my lap. I helped her lie down on the ground. She closed her eyes while I play with her blonde hair. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. I smiled down at her. Annabeth's my girlfriend now and Athena won't be blasting me to ashes. I kissed her forehead, relaxed and let sleep come to me.

From Olympus, Poseidon smiled at us. He and Athena had been watching over us. Athena looked annoyed. Poseidon just beamed at us.

"Be at peace, my son."

**How was it? It's boring I know. . Please look forward to my future stories! ^^ **

**-Kamilia07329 signing off~**


End file.
